Deathly Hollows
by Pandora's tears
Summary: new Ending. a few of my friends and I didn't like the ending of the book... my atempt at "fixing" it. more to come soon. Please, be harsh!
1. the last enemy

"One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended; and then the tumult broke around Harry...  
"

"What the hell just happened?"  
Mrs. Weaslely screamed and fell to the floor.  
Harry's head snapped to where fred had been laying, dead but a moment ago.  
"FRED! Your alive!" Percy and George bombarded him, all three hitting the floor in laughter and tears.  
"Course I'm alive," Fred chuckled, "I've just got a bloody headache."  
"I know what you mean..."  
Harry rushed to Tonks side as she sat up, rubbing the top of her head lightly.  
He touched her face, causing her to jump. It wasn't like the resurrection stone.  
She was breathing, solid... alive.  
"What hit me? Cruciatus?"  
"Tonks... it was the killing curse."  
She laughed at first, looking at everyone around her. The looks on their faces made her stop.  
"How...?"  
Mr. Weasely spoke up, "Bellatrix... You were dead."  
"And Fred was hit with a wall," Ron , still holding his, head waved at her.  
She looked back and forth from all the faces around her.  
"What about Remus?"  
They looked to Remus lying beside them.  
"He was hit, too."  
"But if I've come back..."  
She crawled by Harry to Lupin's side, leaning over him.  
"Remmy? Remus?"  
He did not stir. She brushed his cheek with her hand.  
"He's not... How....?"  
Harry remembered the walk in the forest, what Remus had told him. He leaned over, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry.... so sorry.... He... he told me that he was trying to make a better world,  
for Ted...."  
She nodded, not looking at him, but tears still visible on her cheeks.  
She began humming something, something Harry didn't know.  
He wanted to look away from this person scene, but he found he couldn't. A lump was rising in his throat.  
Tonks lowered her head, kissing Lupin lightly.  
She squealed as Lupin's hand came up to her neck.  
Harry stared at the laughing couple, then up to Ron.  
How many times had Dumbleldor explained, no spell on earth could bring back to dead.


	2. a gloomy sadness

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth,"  
he stared up at the Dumbledore on the wall.  
"There's something else... The people that were killed in the last fight, everyone in the last day, is coming back to life."  
The painting seemed bewildered. "Coming back? Really coming back to life?"  
Harry nodded.  
"I have no explanation for it. It's impossible... Perhaps... since Voldomort is finally gone, all the pain and death he has caused is reversing... righting itself."  
Hermione gasped, "The last enemy that shall be destroyed..."  
"I didn't destroy death, Hermione." Harry smiled though, because he realized he didn't really care if he had an explanation.  
Then a thought hit him."Ron, Hermione? You go back down to the party. I' want to check something first..."  
Ron looked as if her were going to resist, but Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

Harry slowly entered the Shrieking Shack, unsure of what he might find in the seemed years ago he watched it happen.  
He entered; Snape was not on the floor where Harry had left him.  
Instead, the man stood looking out the window.  
Harry stood for a while, wondering if he was welcome or if he should just leave.  
" 'A gloomy peace this morning brings'..." the low voice trailed off.  
Harry, still unsure, took a few tentative steps forward. When Snape did not turn, he continued till he was beside him, looking out the window up to the castle.  
"If I had known that we would all live through this," Snape said slowly, "I never would have let you see..."  
and afterward, protect him for her.  
The man who, had things gone just a little differently, might have even been his father...  
He looked up to his neck; sticky blood the only sign of the fatal bite from Nagini.  
"I'd... I'd never tell anyone. But I will tell them you were acting under Dumbledores orders. They should all know what you've done for us... for me, Severus."  
Snape looked at him; whether it was from Harry calling him by his first name, or the emotion which Harry said it, he was clearly shocked.  
They stared at each other silently for a moment, only broken when Snape nodded and turned to leave the room.  
"I'm going to disappear for a while. I just want to be alone for a week or two. I will be back."  
Harry did not follow after, but continued to look out the window.  
"Harry... you must know... I never... hated you..."  
Harry felt the his hand on his shoulder, tightening.  
Harry forced himself to speak through the sob that tried to choke him, "Can we... I want to try to at least be fr- friends... for my mother... is that possible?"  
He couldn't turn around, he could only stare out the window.  
He was so afraid of the answer.  
"I think it only best. For her memory..."


	3. how many others?

"Harry!!" Tonks waived at him from one of the tables.  
All the house tables were back in there place but no one seemed to care which they sat at;  
Voldomort's body had been removed.  
He smiled, still in shock that all were alive.  
His eyes drifter from Tonks to Ginny who sat beside her, holding tiny Ted.  
Trying to mimic her, the baby's hair had turned flaming red and Ginny giggled and cooed over him.  
How long would it be till she was holding their child?  
"Harry, he's so sweet. You have to hold him," Ginny's  
face was so bright and warm that, for a moment, Harry hadn't really heard what she said.  
Tonks grinned and lifted the baby out of Ginny's arms.

Harry looked to Lupin to gain some support; he merely chuckled, "it's not as scary as it sounds, I assure you."  
Tonks gently, but forcefully, pushed Harry down on the bench and laid the baby in his arms.  
He knew at any moment it would start howling.  
But It didn't. In fact, it started giggling.  
Tonks squealed, "That's his first laugh!"  
Harry beamed, feeling a little more confidant.  
His eyes met with Ginny's; she looked happier they he had seen her in a very long time.  
"Harry Potter needs saving no more!"  
Harry gasped, looking down to the floor beside him, "Dobby?"  
The house elf grinned and bowed low.  
"Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter again."  
Harry was sure now that he was dreaming.  
"But... You too?"  
Dobby nodded, "Dobby remembers dying, going cold. His eyes wide open, but he couldn't see.  
Then, Dobby was down in the kitchen with Winky and Kreatcher! Kreatcher is most pleasant to be with now."  
Harry rubbed his forehead with a free hand, shocked and bewildered.  
"How many other people are alive?"

A/N- do I continue? let me know!!!


End file.
